Remordimientos
by PaoAssKickerDixon
Summary: Jane se siente mal por un caso, pero ¿Porque es que siente remordimientos?... Denme una oportunidad es mi primer historia xD disfruten :D   T.T perdon por no actualizar pronto...
1. Sentimientos

**Hola! Pues ammm….este es mi primer fic de "The mentalist" que me encanta y además soy una fanática empedernida de esta maravillosa serie :D y, pues sin más los dejo que lean no sin antes recitar lo recitable XD ….x cierto habrá Jisbon yeahh!**

**Disclaimer:** The mentalist no me pertenece …. Aaaa es una pena xD

Sin más nada que decir los dejo con el primer cap. espero les guste. Y espero sus REVIEWS!

Capitulo 1: Sentimientos

Era un día soleado en Sacramento, como todos los días había gente ocupada por aquí y por allá y como obviamente la justicia nunca tiene días libres este día tampoco sería la excepción.

Se encontraba el mejor equipo del CBI investigando un caso complicado para los todos, excepto para Jane. El susodicho se encontraba en su maravilloso sofá (que raro xD), recostado bocarriba y viendo la obra de arte que la humedad le había obsequiado "Elvis" como él le llamaba. Mientras que el resto del equipo se ponía al tanto de las pistas y suposiciones que tenían hasta ahora del caso en el que trabajaban.

-¿Y bien Jane, y a todo esto a que conclusión has llegado?-pregunto Lisbon

-….- no hubo respuesta por parte de Jane.

-¿Jane?...- pregunto de nuevo la ojiverde.

-….- el silencio fue su respuesta.

-¡Maldición Jane se perfectamente que no estás dormido!-grito Lisbon exasperada.

-¿Y entonces porque me gritas si sabes que no estoy dormido, Lisbon?-pregunto Jane aun con los ojos cerrados.

-"Este hombre no tiene remedio"...pensó Lisbon y se dio media vuelta para concentrarse en los demás miembros de su equipo.

**Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan alejado del CBI….**

-¡George tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!-grito un hombre desde la obscuridad.

El eco de la voz de aquel hombre retumbo dentro de la habitación oscura y descuidada en la que se encontraba, alertando a otro hombre que ya hacia sentado sobre una silla del lado contario de la habitación.

-¿Podrías calmarte?-respondió el otro hombre con una voz calmada y acompasada.

-¿Pero cómo es que me pides tan tranquilo que me calme?-volvió a gritar aquel hombre.

Aquel extraño que respondía tan tranquilamente y al cual este le había llamado George, se levanto calmadamente de la silla donde reposaba y camino lento hasta el apagador de aquella habitación, encendió la luz. Lo que se pudo observar fue a aquellos 2 hombres uno de edad madura, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y tez blanca que se encontraba parado a un lado del apagador.

Y el otro más joven que el anterior de cabello rubio, ojos grises y tez palida que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación.

-Te lo pido por y con respeto, James porque si no lo haces así, tendré que hacerte callar por la fuerza-dijo George mirando al otro joven, con una sonrisa maligna que poco a poco se le dibujo a este en el rostro.

James palideció (aun mas )al instante sabiendo que podría ocurrir si desafiaba a George. Este se acerco al joven y le dijo.

-Debes tener paciencia, eres muy joven, pero aun así debes pensar las cosas siempre muy bien aunque tú solo creas que será un trabajo sencillo, debes asegurarte que saldrá perfecto, limpio,-miro a James-¿entiendes?-finalizo.

-Cla…claro George lo que tu digas-dijo el chico.

Sabiendo ambos que la conversación había terminado salieron de aquel cuarto, dejando entrar por la puerta, la luz del soleado día que ya hacía en Sacramento.

**En el CBI…**

-¡Janeeee!-

Se escucho un grito en todo el CBI, la dueña de aquella hermosa voz(si aja ¬¬´ y mas si esta enojada. ¡CLARO!) se dirigía con paso firme hacia el sofá de aquel al que le haría ver su suerte, por las idioteces que había hecho en la casa de la victima.

-¿Qué habrá hecho ahora para que la Jefa este así?-pregunto en un susurro Van Pelt a Rigsby.

-Ni idea…. Pero seguramente será divertido ver como sale de esta!-dijo rigsby riendo en voz baja.

-Si es que sale ….jajajajajajajaaja –sentencio rigsby.

Mientras Van Pelt lo miraba con cara de desaprobación, aunque en sus adentros reía, curiosa por saber cómo se las arreglaría Jane para salir ileso de la furia maligna con la que le llamo su jefa para hacerle quien sabe qué cosa, claro no sería bueno. (xDDD no lo pude evitar xD)

-¿Ok..Ok que hice ahora Lisbon?-dijo Jane saliendo de la cocina, con una taza de té en su mano derecha.

Lisbon lo miro por un momento y sintió ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, ¿y qué más da que le dieran 5 o más años de prisión? …..sería un premio por haberlo soportado tanto tiempo…-pensó-pero después recapacito y decidió que matarlo en su oficina seria más apropiado o bien no matarlo solo torturarlo un poco.

-Ven aquí Jane...por favor-dijo Lisbon lo más serena que pudo.

Pero se tenia que asomar por sus labios aquella sonrisa, que parecía burlarse de ella y mas enojada todavía ya que el consultor de risos rubios, ojos azules y encantadora sonrisa (*¬*), le dedicaba una mirada de inocencia fingida que ella conocía a la perfección, fueron la gota que derramo el vaso para que lo mirara llena de furia.

-Ok ya voy… ya voy-respondió este caminando, casi corriendo hacia la oficina de su Jefa.

Estando los dos a solas en su oficina comenzó lo inevitable…. Una pelea donde Lisbon le echaba en cara a Jane todas las idioteces del día que había acumulado que si podría haberlas enlistado habrían quedado en este orden:

-Haberle dicho asesina ala desconsolada madre de la víctima.

-Haber hecho lo anterior en el funeral de la víctima.

-Frente a mas de 60 personas.

-Y sin importarle nada lo que sintieron todos, tuvo aun así el descaro de decir que eran unos hipócritas que ni siquiera conocían a la víctima.

-Y para terminar su show decir en voz aun más alta de la que había usado anteriormente, decir que el niño que descansaba en el ataud no les importaba y nunca les importaría, asi que si no les hacia falta podían irse .

Ya habiendo terminado de enlistar sus errores quejas y denuncias del día a Jane, el susodicho se dispuso a decir lo que le tocaba:

-Muy bien ...ya que por lo visto has terminado me toca explicarme cierto?-dijo mirando a Lisbon, esta ya un poco mas tranquila asintió con la cabeza en forma positiva dejando a Jane hablar por fin después de casi 30 minutos de reproches.

-Bueno antes que nada, te agradezco por haber salvado mi trasero, otra vez, en verdad te lo agradezco, Am que mas-hizo una pausa-ah sí!... al respecto con lo de la víctima y todo eso ya sé quién es el asesino , pero como debiste haber imaginado con anterioridad al enlistarme mis "errores"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire con ambas manos, cosa que a Lisbon le hizo gracia, pero no lo demostró-todo era parte del plan y en verdad siento mucho haber tenido que usar a la madre como carnada para que todo esto saliera bien, pero así es esto.-dijo finalizando su explicación con una sonrisa un poco amarga en el rostro.

Lisbon se dio cuenta que su intención no fue dañar a nadie, solo atrapar al asesino, pero atraves de sus métodos hizo sentir muy mal a la madre de la víctima, supuso que todo valdría la pena después de que todo esto se resolviera, saliendo ya de sus pensamientos miro de nuevo a Jane que aun tenía una mirada triste en el rostro y seguía sin decir palabra.

-¿Jane?...-dijo Lisbon con voz suave y poniéndose derecha en la silla, para quedar así a la altura de Jane y poder mirarlo bien.

-mmm...-respondio Jane, después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Lisbon mirándolo a los ojos.

-A estas alturas la verdad es que….ni yo mismo lo se...-dijo mas a si mismo que a Lisbon, aunque ella si lo escucho.

Despues de eso el no dijo nada solo tenia su mirada fija en el suelo de la oficina, recordando y fue hay cuando su semblante entristeció abruptamente y sus ojos vidriosos se volvieron de un instante a otro.

Jane se sentía mal por haberle hecho pasar eso a la madre de la víctima, jugó con sus sentimientos…pero lo que se preguntaba realmente era porque se sentía mal, es decir, no era la primera vez que ponía en práctica ese tipo de técnica, como para haberse sentido como un novato.

Entonces recordó con remordimiento el llanto de aquella madre…. retumbando en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo en que no había pensado….

Se imagino a si mismo llorando por la pérdida de su hija, y de su esposa, llorando desolado, en ese momento mas y mas recuerdos agolparon su mente haciéndola frágil y sensible hacia cualquier sentimiento que sintieran hacia él.

Se sintió solo, y triste como hacia muchísimos años no se sentía, claro que siempre se sentía solo por la falta de aquellas hermosas personas que llegaron a formar parte de su vida pero que fugazmente fueron arrebatadas de su lado, se sintió en depresión como cuando descubrió sus cuerpos sin vida en su habitación, se sintió como aquella vez, como si lo volviese a vivir nuevamente.

En esos momento el estaba callado con la mirada baja enfrente de Lisbon, mezclando aquellos sentimientos dolorosos y crueles una vez más dentro de su mente y su corazón, ella sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, pocas veces lo había visto así, como lo veía justo ahora, frágil, y dolido, triste y desesperado, todos esos sentimientos a la vez eran demasiado para él y peor aun si estos se presentaba al mismo tiempo haciendo estragos en su persona.

-"¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan risueño, inteligente, travieso, e infantil, como lo es Jane de un momento a otro llegue a ponerse de esta manera?"-pensó Lisbon, mirándolo con pena.

De un momento a otro ella se dio cuenta de algo, al mirar sus ojos estos se hacían más acuosos de lo que ya estaban.

Le dolió tanto verlo así que sin decir nada se levanto y se puso de cuclillas a un lado de el ,el la miro por un momento y sintió más ganas de llorar de las que ya tenía.

Ella también se dio cuenta de su reacción al verla casi sentada al lado de él, lo miro unos segundos más y vio como lentamente caía por su mejilla una lágrima.

Eso fue algo que ella no se esperaba, de un momento a otro lo tenía sintiéndose triste frente a ella y de pronto ya lo tenía derramando una lagrima , sin que el orgullo le importara, eso sí que estaba tomando un giro inesperado.

Se inclino hacia él y limpio con el dorso de su mano aquella lagrima que se había escapado de sus hermosos ojos azules (T.T), haciendo que él se sobresaltara un poco pero sin alejarse, para después decirle:

-No llores-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, pero se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al verlo así, dándole a ella misma ganas de llorar.

No lo podía permitir , que ambos se pusieran a llorar, si de por si Jane estaba mal, el hecho de que ella se pusiera a llorar a un lado suyo lo haría sentirse peor, así que opto por algo que en su sano juicio no haría.

Lo abrazo

¿Les gusto?

Me odiaron?, me lincharan o que jajaja XD

Bueno ESPERO CON ANSIAS TERRIBLES, SUS COMENTARIOS.

Y de antemano les ofrezco una disculpa, si el fic no era lo que esperaban, soy primeriza así que díganme si es que quieren que haiga alguna escena especial dentro del fic con gusto los complaceré bueno sin más me despido.

NO SIN ANTES RECORDARLES QUE SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA DIGANME SALE!

Que prometo actualizar pronto. :D

Se cuidan hasta la próxima actualización.

Ciao!

Los quiere paola ;)


	2. ¿Siento algo por el?

**Hola, holaaaa de nuevo yo x aquí dando lata y dejando fics xD jejeje gracias x el review :D**

**Y bueno gracias a los que leyeron mi fic y los que querían el segundo capitulo :D**

**Se agradece inmensamente y bueno ahora si queeeeeeeee venga el 2 cap. ;)**

**Disclaimer: The mentalist no es mío, si lo fuera tan siquiera Lisbon y Jane ya se hubieran besado en la mejilla xD**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Siento algo por el? **

Despues de la alocada idea de Lisbon de abrazarlo…..

Se mantuvieron así por minutos, tal vez demasiados pero se sintió tan bien ese abrazo,tan…

¿Cómo llamarlo?

…. confortable bueno no es como si fuese su primer abrazo con el si no que el primero fue mas un poco tonto y raro pero divertido, y este a diferencia de aquel era como si ambos lo hubiesen querido llevar a cabo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jane estaba aferrado al cuerpo de Lisbon y ella no se negaba ante el agarre de este,no era muy fuerte ni nada era precisamente perfecto, lindo,dulce,amable,y fue entonces cuando la mente de Lisbon empezó a funcionar y a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, es decir …..no era malo el abrazo si no que había una inquietud en su mente que no la dejaba disfrutar plenamente de este,y la única pregunta q su cerebro formulo fue….

¿Acaso te gusta Jane?

¡!Nooo¡….bueno a todas les llamaba la atención ¿cierto?, bueno no es como si fuera muy, muy malo el hecho de le gustase es decir, se le hacia una persona muy inteligente, alegre, brillante, etc … Ademas era pues amm.. ¡ RAYOS!, hasta en sus pensamientos le costaba trabajo admitir que el gran Patrick Jane el mismo al que le encantaba meterse en problemas con tal de resolver casos y dejar que a ella le patearan el trasero ….se le hacia gua…guapo! . wooow con ese pensamiento si se sorprendió bueno si era muy atractivo …sus ojos azules y lindos (*¬*), ese cabello rubio y con rizos que lo hacia verse tan bien, esa sonrisa absoluta y totalmente encantadora lo hacían simplemente irrestistible.

Mas de una mujer lo había dicho fuerte o bajito ella sabia que era verdad pero de que lo aceptara a que lo pensara había muuuuuuuucha diferencia. Pero pensándolo bien y con mas detenimiento ella no encontró ningún problema …. a ella le gustaba claro eso jamás lo admitiría pero de que era un hecho lo era!

Fue entonces cuando otra duda asalto su mente ….

Ya había quedado claro sus sentimientos hacia el con tan solo un abrazo. Asi que eso fue la parte fácil,¿ la parte difícil cual seria?

Debio admitirlo Teresa Lisbon se sentía un poco avergonzada de que le gustase el atractivo consultor del CBI del cual se tenia que hacer cargo, pero le causaba un poco mas e inquietud el saber como le haría dar a conocer al encantador rubio lo que sentía por el.

El era directo y espontaneo, lindo y dulce pero….si un PERO!

¿y…si a el no le gustaba ella?

Tendria q aclarar que varias veces sintió que el le coqueteaba y ella hacia lo mismo con el y al poco rato lo olvidaban, claro no del todo pero se trataban con normalidad …como si nada hubiese pasado entre ambos.Y eso la hacia tranquilizarse porque sabia que el talvez si sentía algo mas que amistad por ella….o mucho mas que amis….

-¿Lisbon?-pregunto Jane la susodicha no respondió, aun muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Teresa?...¡Hey!..¿ estas bien?...

-¿Qué..que?-conesto ella sobrsaltandose un poco por el tono de voz que uso Jane.

Despejo rápidamente su mente de aquellos pensamientos…al fin y al cabo Patrick Jane no se iria a ningún lado, a menos que ella lo permitiera y eso la hizo sonreir , ya tendría tiempo de pensar en sus sentimientos.

Aunque Jane había asustado un poco a Lisbon cosa que lo hizo sonreir de nuevo (*w*) continuaban abrazados ya mas relajados ambos, cuando…..

-jajajajajajajajaja-rio a carcajadas Jane.

Aquella sorpresiva carcajada tomo asusto a Lisbon, haciendo que esta se despegara de Jane a escasos centímetros.

-¿Pero que…-fue entonces cuando Lisbon fue callada por Jane con su dedo índice.

Este seguía riendo ya un poco menos pero Lisbon lo miraba extrañada..sumamente extrañ rubio la miro divertido y ella se confundió aun mas (si es posible)…fue entonces cuando el se acerco a su oído y le susurro como un niño:

-nos están espiando…jaja-dijo divertido cual infante.

ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miro hacia la ventana de su oficina ….NADIE,no había NADIE ahy .

Entonces se preocupo y miro a Jane.

-No, no estoy loco-dijo susurrando denuevo y mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero ahy no hay nadie Jane, nadie-le dijo con preocupación y susurrando al igual que el.

-jeje, mira ven-dijo poniendose de pie y tomando a Lisbon de la mano.

Camino con Lisbon hasta quedar a menos de 30 centimetros de la puerta y la abrió sin mas.

Esa escena fue molesta para Lisbon aunque solo un poco, pero divertida y hasta linda para Jane, sabia que esos tres se escondían desde que había comenzado a sentirse una basura mentalmente hablando, había visto llegar a Grace con un folder en la mano y detrás de ella venia Rigsby, poco después se acerco tratando de agacharse Cho…supuso que se irían, que sentirían lastima e incomodidad los tres al escucharlo sollozar.

Pero incluso entre sus propios sollozos escucho a Van Pelt decir que le daba tristeza, y que no le gustaba verlo asi…se conmovió y después le hizo gracia cuando comenzó a escuchar los susurros que venían de detrás de la puerta entre ellos pudo escuchar algo como-me estas aplastando, quita tu mano de hay,no hagas ruido, etc-y no pudo contener la risa.

**Regresando al momento**

-ajaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo Jane sonriendo, aun tomando de la mano a su jefa.

-¿Qué hacen ahy?-dijo Lisbon mostrando un poco de molestia.

Estos al verse sorprendidos por Jane y Lisbon solo pudieron dejarse caer en el suelo de la entrada de la oficina de su Jefa con cara de vergüenza…bueno excepto Cho que su semblante como siempre era indecifrable ante la mirada de aquellos dos, se apeciaba un poco ruborizado.

Jane por su parte comenzó a reir de nuevo y estiro una mano(no con la que sujetaba a Lisbon) para ayudar a ponerse de pie a Van Pelt ,esta la sujeto tímidamente, mientras que Jane la jalaba hacia si mismo quedando de pie frente a ambos,mientras que Lisbon al verla tan apenada suavizo su semblante y comenzó a reir a la par de Jane.

Mientras tanto Rigsby y Cho se ponían de pie y poniéndose al lado de Van Pelt y mirando apenados hacia el suelo, momentos después Jane y Lisbon dejaron de reir .

-Ya chicos no se pongan asi, solo fue curiosidad-dijo Jane.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron los tres casi al unisono, ya mirando a Jane y a Lisbon.

De pronto Van Pelt solto una risita casi en un susurro a lo cual Rigsby y Cho centraron su vista en la peliroja, esta hizo una seña con los ojos para que voltearan a ver al rubio y a su jefa, cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de que estos estaban tomados de la mano sonriéndose con complicidad, para después ver al resto del equipo y mirarlos un poco extrañados al verlos con la mirada perdida entre algún punto de ambos y sucedió lo que tenia que suceder taaaarde o temprano (claro esta vez fue mas temprano que tarde), posaron ambos sus miradas sobre sus manos aun juntas,y entrelazadas.

Se miraron un poco avergonzados y Lisbon muy ruborizada deshizo el amarre de sus manos volteando a ver a su equipo en donde tanto Van Pelt y Rigsby la miraban con una sonrisa picara en sus rostros, en cuanto a Cho se podía ver una mirada de picardia en sus ojos, y eso solo la hizo enrojecer mas.

-mmmm….ya veo que se les paso la vergüenza, jajaja-dijo Jane riendo un poco.

-Bueno supongo que ya nos tenemos que ir,amm…mas tarde volvemos-dijo Van Pelt, a ala vez que jalaba consigo a Rigsby y este a Cho, saliendo finalmente de la oficina detrás de si y cerrando la puerta consigo.

Y ammm gusto?

A mi me gusto jejeje bueno espero y les este gustando la historia y no desesperen que el próximo cap hablare acerca de los hombres misteriosos del primer capitulo.

Sin mas ….ME DESPIDO!

C: se cuidan los quiere paola J

Bye bye


	3. Lo inevitable

**Holaaa! Ya de nuevo por aquí x cierto gracias x sus reviews me encantaron y me dieron muchísimos ánimos para seguir con la historia y bueno ammm sin nada mas que decir los dejo con este que es el 3er capitulo de esta historia hasta ahorita ya un poco Jisbon (un mucho diría yo xD)deje ver jajaja y amm solo les comparto que me encantan los fics con muchos capitulos asi que si le doy la larga a este fic ya saben x q es xD.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The mentalist no es mío, si lo fuera Simon Baker saldría en un capitulo con traje de baño… cortesía de la fantasía de una servidora ****J **

**Capitulo 3: Lo inevitable**

* * *

><p><strong>En el CBI…..<strong>

-Wooow eso fue…inesperado jeje- dijo Van Pelt tomando asiento frente a su tan apreciada computadora.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rigsby.

-¿Cómo que...que?-dijo Van Pelt mirando a Rigsby.

-Solo esta aparentando que ya se le olvido lo que acabamos de ver-dijo Cho sentándose en su escritorio y tomando un libro de encima de este.

-Claro que noooo!, es solo que no quiero que la jefa me mire feo-dijo Rigsby

-Yo creo que el que nos molestaría más, seria Jane-dijo Van Pelt.

-Después de todo el nos vio ahí escondidos, creo que lo supo todo el tiempo-dijo de nuevo Van Pelt.

-Es Jane que esperabas, ¿que nos dijera? oh! Gracias chicos están hay los amo y que nos besara y abrasara ¡?-dijo Rigsby tratando de imitar los ojos de cachorro perdido que hacia Jane y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Cho y Van Pelt rieron un poco ante lo que había dicho y hecho Rigsby.

**En la oficina de la jefa…**

-Y amm... ¿es que acaso no tenemos ni un solo caso?- dijo Lisbon un poco frustrada al ver queJane no hacia, ni decía nada.

-y yo que pensaba que disfrutabas no tener casos, digo por aquello de que no hay victimas-dijo Jane a Lisbon desde el sofá que le regalo a esta.

-Si en parte pero...bueno es mi vida-dijo mirando hacia afuera de la oficina.

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿y quieres hablar ahora o después?-dijo Jane.

Lisbon se tenso ante la pregunta de Jane es que acaso no podía solo ignorar lo sucedido por un momento, digo no es que no quisiera hablar con el pero podría esperar un poco mas un día o dos mientras que ella aparentaba que nada había pasado y después lo olvidaba.

-¿Hablar de que?-dijo Lisbon tratando de sonar con naturalidad.

-aja...si pusieras un poco mas de empeño tal vez lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero ni siquiera te esfuerzas por fingir que no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo este aun acostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Pero que…de que hablas?.. Yo no estoy fingiendo acerca de nada-dijo haciendo un berrinche y mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-jeje es gracioso ver como te defiendes –dijo Jane sentándose y volteando a verla con una mirada y sonrisa dulce.

Pasaron unos segundos…

-te sonrojaste…como aquella vez, cuando conseguí tener acceso a tu mente-dijo Jane levantando los brazos y moviendo los dedos de sus manos, levantándose del sofá y sentándose en la silla de frente a su escritorio y por tanto de frente a ella.

-¡!Eso no es cierto Jane ¡-dijo volteando hacia a otro lado (de nuevo).

-mmmm...-solto Jane.

-mmm ¿Qué, Jane?-dijo Lisbon

-déjame ver.- dijo Jane.

Su siguiente movimiento la sorprendió ,del todo ya que, tomo su mentón y la obligo a voltear a verle a los ojos, sintiendo como su cara ardía del sonrojo que le dio de pronto al sentir su mano tocando su cara, fue muy sutil al hacer esto, ella no se lo esperaba y si es verdad la impresión.

Ya volteada y viéndolo le sonrió y sintió como su cara dejo poco a poco de sonrojarse y dio paso a una nueva re-acción en su cuerpo…sintió como si una corriente eléctrica muy sutilmente recorriera su cuerpo comenzando desde su mentón hasta sus pies, fue gracioso ya que después lo sintió como un cosquilleo.

-Ok, vamos a hablar-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Esta bien como tu digas-le dijo sonriéndole también y retirando su mano de su mentón.

-Pero comienza tú si…creo que seria mas fácil responder tus preguntas, que explicarte todo desde el principio- le dijo.

-Ok….-dijo Lisbon

...

**Mas cerca del CBI…**

-Bien ya que tenemos todo planeado, no dejen que se eché todo a perder solo porque crean que es muy listo y ese tipo de cosas.

Les hablaba George a un pequeño equipo de 3 personas, dos de ellos hombre y una chica, la platica comenzaba a dar rumbos interesantes y excitantes para los trabajadores de George, ya que ahora si tenían un verdadero desafío….lo de matar era fácil, y cualquiera lo podía hacer, limpiamente como a el le gustaba, pero esto estaba llegando a un nivel de mucho mas calibre.

-Si es verdad, además estamos más que listos-dijo la chica con una dulce e inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno creo que ya debemos irnos-dijo James.

-Vamos-dijo Mark, terminando la conversación y lleno hacia la salida.

El grupo conformado por 3 hombres y una mujer, todos diferentes, todos únicos, todos letales.

**El primero era el jefe: George Edeltein, pero todos lo llamaba George o Jefe.**

De unos 38 años, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y tez blanca que lo hacia parecer una persona completamente educada y amable, cosa que ni en lo mas recóndito y escondido de su ser era.

El cargo se lo gano a pulso, hace cerca de 5 años ellos no eran nada, claro tenían su propia historia, pero ninguna se comparaba con la de el, un asesino sumamente profesional, cruel y calculador con una larga lista de personas muertas tras de si mas de 30 y por si solo.

La mente maestra de todo movimiento que hacia su equipo al dar un golpe, el no se andaba con niñerías, el tardaba en darlo, pero cuando lo daba dejaba una huella que no borrarían con facilidad, sembrando el terror en las calles y siendo el rumor de su maligna huella entre las personas y hasta el motivo de lo asustadas que estaban las personas hasta de salir de noche a las calles.

**La segunda al mando y la única chica del equipo: Lisa Emerson.**

Era toda una belleza la chica ya que tenia un cuerpo envidiable, muy bien dotada la chica y una tez extremadamente pálida, y cabello negro, largo y unos ojos enigmáticamente bellos, de color azul claro, de 28 años de edad, pero eso no era todo la chica era la que ayudaba a George con los cálculos exactos de las consecuencias y suposiciones de todo lo que hacían, sumamente lista, seductora e irresistible ante los ojos de cualquier hombre.

Si se proponía algo lo daban por hecho, ellas siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer de todos los planes una obra maestra de gran escala, de grandes magnitudes, algo…INCREIBLE.

Y después salía del lugar como si nada, disfrutando hasta el último momento de lo que había hecho, de su trabajo maravillada viendo como uno a uno salía todo conforme a sus planes.

**El tercero al mando: James Curmatt, mejor conocido como James, o J.**

Era joven y tenía 29 años, cabello rubio y corto, ojos grises y tez pálida, era el galán del grupo ya que a simple vista era simplemente encantador y adorable (ni se nota que me inspire en alguien del equipo xD). Además de a veces ser el dolor de cabeza de George por ser tan altanero.

Era todo un conquistador sin piedad, sin escrúpulos, tenía una larga lista de mujeres que habían caído a sus pies con tan solo una mirada, entre ellas policías, secretarias y hasta juezas de juzgados.

De ahí el hecho que no había huella en los casos, ya que si una mujer era ayudante o encargada, se daba por hecho que James terminaría quitando todo rastro de la evidencia y huellas de la escena del crimen.

La limpieza ante todo….

** Y el ultimo pero no menos importante: Mark Lefitt**

Era un hombre de 27 años, de tez apiñonada, y ojos color miel, reservado y siempre al tanto.

Era una persona siempre pegada al ordenador, era atractivo, pero prefería siempre estar detrás de todo los movimientos…ser invisible ante todos.

Experto en salidas de emergencia, búsquedas de información complicadas y búsqueda de testigos, para liquidarlos claro.

Una persona de la cual ni en las sombras te podrías esconder.

**Este equipo de 4 integrantes en su totalidad, fríos, calculadores, malignos, despiadados….**

**Todos ellos en busca de Patrick Jane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias x sus reviews la verdad me han dado animo jeje 3 los reviews XD okey BUENO CREO QUE YA NO TENGO NADAMAS QUE DECIR….SOLO QUE SI GUSTAN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA YA SABEN SIN PENA <strong>**:D**


	4. Fantasias y deseos

**Hola :3 bueno antes que nada se que me tarde pero pfff…no tenia ni idea de cómo continuar la historia asi que me quebré un rato la cabeza para encontrarle una lógica a este capitulo con lo que llevo de la historia ….asi que bueno ya no les quito mas el tiempo…**

**A LEEEEER! C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**Fantasias y deseos**

-¿Pero porque vamos a hacer esto?-dijo James.

-¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de la magnitud de popularidad y de terror que sembraríamos entre la nación?-dijo George.

-La verdad pensaba que lo hacia solo porque alguna vez le había hecho daño o le había atrapado, Jefe-dijo James.

-Claro que no, si el FBI no pudo siquiera seguir mis huellas-dijo George.

-Lo se pero, lo crei por un momento-dijo James.

-Creeme que el a pesar de no ser del FBI, ni de la CIA ni nada parecido … el si hubiese podido dar con nosotros-respondio George.

-Oh!...y porque cree eso Jefe?-dijo James (un poco ingenuo el hombre xD).

-¿Pues porque cuando las demás agencias no puedan con nosotros a quien crees, que recurrirán?-dijo George.

-Al CBI-dijo con seguridad Mark, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Bien hecho Mark, porque se ha hecho popular aquí en Sacramento y es listo eso esta mas que claro, por eso es que además de anotarnos un punto al hacer lo que tenemos planeado para el , si todo sale bien , que estoy seguro que asi será…. Ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por que nos atrapen, y por consiguiente tampoco por el-dijo George.

-Si efectivamente, asi será-dijo Lisa.

-Cuando usted diga jefe-dijo Lisa.

-Esperaremos un poco mas, querida, hasta que todo este listo-finalizo George.

**En el CBI…**

-¿Y bien?-dijo Jane mirando a Lisbon.

-Eh si ..-dijo nerviosa- es que no se por donde empezar-dijo Lisbon.

-Solo pregunta lo primero que te venga a la mente al recordar lo que paso, lo vez es fácil-dijo Jane como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Ajamm…okey-dijo Lisbon.

-¿Por qué…. Porque te pusiste asi?-dijo Lisbon tomando un tono tierno y comprensivo.

Estaba claro que Jane no le diría toda la verdad, porque había una delgada línea que dividia el sentimiento con el cual Lisbon lo miraria a partir de la verdad que le confesaría , ya que nunca había hablado tan abiertamente con ella y mucho menos después de lo que paso.

Y cual era esa línea que dividia esos sentimientos, porque pensaba que era mejor que ella solamente sintiera comprensión hacia el, ya que si le contase todaaaa la verdad ella terminaría sintiendo lastima por el, lo sabia y casi podía ver proyectada en su mente una imagen de Lisbon viéndolo asi …y si ya era difícil aparentar estar tranquilo mientras le contaba uno de sus muchos problemas , lo seria aun mas que después de que ella terminara de escucharle y preguntarle le mirara como todos lo miraban.

Lo soportaba de todos, de todos …..excepto de Lisbon.

Eso seria algo que ayudaría a deteriorar su estado de animo, aun mas de lo que ya estaba, por tanto decidió ahorrarse unos detalles.

**Y COMENZO LA PLATICA….**

-Pues porque…..-_"ah no servirá de nada que trate de darle vueltas al asunto cierto"_-penso por un momento Jane.

Y como si estuviese leyendo su mente Lisbon lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le dijo.

-Nooooo!, ni lo creas, ni creas que me vas a engañar con tus truquitos ni nada de eso , ya escuchaste, quiero saber la verdad , además fuiste tu quien dijo que yo preguntara asi que ahora te toca a TI responder , Patrick!-sentencio Lisbon.

Jane al escucharla pronunciar su nombre sintió un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, que lo hizo enderezarse sobre la silla y tensarse un poco.

-¿Qué ahora que te pasa eehh..?-pregunto la ojiverde.

-Es que… es raro escucharte decir mi nombre-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Yo no…lo dije o si?-dijo Lisbon mirando a Jane a los ojos y acercándose un poco mas a el.

-Si si lo dijiste!,¿ ahora lo vas a negar?, digo ¿que tiene de malo mi nombre?- dijo este acercandose y quedando a escasos centimetros de ella.

-No no tiene nada de malo, ¿pero en verdad lo dije?- dijo concentrada en otras cosas mas interesantes y perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-Que si lo dijiste! , dijo el susodicho agitando las manos un poco.

Fue hasta que estuvo conciente de porque Lisbon contestaba como en automatico, y debió admitirlo le dio un poco de miedo lo que vio.

Ella lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta cuando se acerco ella un poco mas, a el que sus ojos brillaban de una manera como nunca los había visto brillar, no supo si se trataba por la emoción o por simple reflejo, casi pudo leer la palabra deseo en sus ojos, y a quien deseaba era ni nada mas ni nada menos que a el, si no ….

**¿Por qué LO ESTABA MIRANDO A EL?**

Se imagino algunas veces que ese tipo de miradas solo se las dedicaba a Walter Mashburn, porque claro que sabia que estaba durmiendo con el, y eso no le molestaba porque sabia que ella lo disfrutaba, pero siempre llegaba a una conclusión…. No le gustaba pensar en Lisbon y mashburn en la misma cama y por eso desistía casi de inmediato de seguir pensándolo.

Pero porque le miraba asi, a el , a **EL **…es decir era..

1.-Patrick Jane

2.-Era su consultor

3.-Era su amigo

4.-Era su dolor de cabeza incontables veces

5.-Era un maldito egoísta, infantil que no se preocupaba por nadie solo por encontrar al bastardo de Red John

Y ultima pero mas **IMPORTANTE**

6.-**Era Patrick Jane**! , por el amor de dios que otra explicación podría quedar mas clara!.

Ella no podría…. NO!

Claro que no ella nunca podría pensar algo como eso NOOOO!

ELLA ES LISBON, TERESA LISBON!

Jamas podría siquiera coniderar esa opción pero…. Que… porque..se esta acercando cada vez mas a su rostro…

Primero sintió su aliento en su cara era un olor dulce, mas dulce que el típico olor a canela que emana cuando pasa cerca de el, era lindo mucho , muy agradable, después sintió una mano en su mejilla que le recorrió un poco la parte derecha de su cara y le hizo un poco de presión, pero solo un poco en esta.

Ella en ningún momento había dejado de mirarle, estaba como hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos azules ella solo deseaba verlos mas de cerca, sentir su respiración cerca de ella.

El por su parte sentía un poco de curiosidad por sentir la textura de su rostro, deseaba saber si su rostro era tan suave como el se imaginaba…pero al final fue ella quien dio el paso efinitivo.

Acerco Lisbon su otra mano e hizo lo mismo que con la primera, tenia el rostro de Jane aprisionado suavemente por sus manos y cerro los ojos…adivinando la posición de sus labios, sintió una calides increíble, y eso que solo había sido un roce entre ambos, solo labios fue cuando Jane reacciono….

…

…..

…

…..

...

...

Termino por acercarse mas a ella y comenzando con un beso suave, lento, tierno un beso muy lindo…

duro alrededor de 2 minutos ... solo disfrutando, el momento...

Y como si de una mecha se tratase algo dentro de ella se encendio, al instante en el que sintio que ya el beso se terminaba y decidio que no queria que terminarahasta que se dio paso a uno un poco mas salvaje por parte de ella que se acerco aun mas (si es posible) para profundizar el beso, mientras mordía el labio inferior de Jane haciéndolo suspirar un poco. A ella le encanto escucharlo asi -**_un_** **_poco mas- _** se repetía esa frase en su mente , y fue cuando supo que no solo lo hacia por curiosidad, se imagino por un momento fantaseando en su casa, en su cama!**_ Con EL!_**

Jamas se hubiera imaginado fantaseando, si fantaseando con Patrick Jane pero debía admitirlo … Era genial haberlo hecho, pero no quería que solo se quedara como una fantasia.

Y despues de pensarlo mucho lo habia comprendido...****

**_Y es que TERESA LISBON se había propuesto hacer esa fantasia realidad …._**

**_LO ANTES POSIBLE!_**

* * *

><p>Bueno me pidieron JISBON aquí esta pero no se creo que fue poco, asi que para la próxima se desarrolla el plan de George y la relación JISBON , bien eso fue todo gracias por leer y si pueden dejen reviews que me hacen INMENSAMENTE FELIZ! :D<p> 


	5. Coincidencias

**Helloooooo! A todos C: gracias x los reviews, saben que los amo *w*…..bueno al parecer les ha estado gustando la historia jeje me da gusto y bueno que mas puedo decir , ah sí que próximamente me tardare un poco más de tiempo en actualizar x que la cosa que llaman escuela ya me llama …pero mientras tanto :D disfruteeeeen **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**Coincidencias**

-Así que esto es lo que has estado esperando-dijo james

George lo miro y le sonrió

-Ahora ya lo estas entendiendo, niño-dijo con afán de molestarle

-Bueno ahora solo nos falta ya poco para lo demás, será cuestión de minutos, horas creo que será nuestro limite-dijo Lisa

-Perfecto, ahora… Patrick, espero que estés preparado para lo que te está esperando-menciono George

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de que el pueda salir de esta y ¿tú qué piensas, Lisa?-dijo Mark dirigiéndose a la chica

-mmmm…la verdad es que no hay nada que pensar, el plan es perfecto, y además el hombre puede que sea listo, pero no podría ni hacernos daño si se propusiera pelear así que, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?-termino la chica

-si, si lo hizo-dijo Mark alejándose del grupo

-voy a seguir vigilando al "mejor equipo del CBI"-dijo Mark sarcásticamente saliendo de la sala en donde se encontraban los demás

-ok, si ve será mejor que no nos perdamos nada de lo que hacen-dijo james acercándose a él también

George se levanto y alzo un poco la voz para que todo su equipo lo escuchara y dijo

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero sigan vigilando, los veo aquí en una hora- sentencio George y salió del lugar.

**En el CBI…**

-¡Lisbon!-dijo Jane casi gritándole a la susodicha por enésima vez

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo un poco alterada y visiblemente asustada por el atractivo consultor (*w*)

-Llevas así mas de 10 minutos ¿en qué piensas?-dijo el

-En que…pienso-¿es que acaso no nos acabamos de besar?-pensó un poco avergonzada

-Y no solo eso creo que... hasta ...hasta …acabo de fantasear con él!, Dios , ¿es que acaso fue una ilusión?, ¿me habrá hipnotizado?... no sé ni cómo mirarle a los ojos, es que acaso paso o no paso-su mente estaba hecha un lio, y entre sus muchos pensamientos ya hasta estaba pensando que se había vuelto loca, mientras eso pasaba en su mente Jane la miraba divertido, a la vez porque casi podía leer lo que pasaba por su mente y por otro lado por el intenso color carmín que se apodero de sus mejillas poco a poco.

Hasta que decidió poner fin a sus muchas preguntas, Jane le llamo de nuevo.

-Si

A ella le sorprendió que hablara, y le intrigo aquella respuesta de su parte.

-si... ¿que, jane?

-¿Cómo que si que, Lisbon?-dijo el aparentando molestia

-es que, no te…. –le dijo ella sin mirarlo aun.

-¿no me qué, Lisbon?

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres-dijo ella avergonzada y ya mirándolo tímidamente

-oh!, eso...bueno en serio ¿quieres que te explique?-dijo él con su semblante de falsa molestia e incredulidad

-si, hazlo explícame-dijo ella aun tímidamente

-Ok, Si nos besamos…-dijo el aun sin terminar

La ojiverde lo miro sorprendida y con las mejillas volviendo a tomar ese color rojo que tanto le molestaba.

-y no, no te hipnotice, de hecho tu me besaste, bueno ambos, si creo que así fue-dijo el con simpleza

Ella no salía de su incredulidad, era un cínico, al decir que solo ella lo había besado, es decir no le había obligado ni nada de eso, ahora sí que le iría mal al pobre de Jane.

-y además…-menciono con un deje de picardía...- estabas...

-¿estaba que, Jane?-dijo ella esperando la respuesta un poco impaciente.

-pues estabas fantaseando conmigo o eso fue lo que pensé ¿acaso me equivoco?...-terminando de decir esto dejo reposar su espalda en el asiento disfrutando de la vista que una muy, pero muy sonrojada ,molesta y avergonzada Lisbon le mostraba en estos momentos.

Aun con esa sonrisa picara y burlona la miro por unos segundos y luego suspiro, daba lo mismo el sabia que las cosas no cambiarían así como así, es decir por ese simple beso él no se iría a vivir a casa de ella ni mucho menos, fue algo repentino es cierto pero bueno esas cosas pasan ¿no es así? , el supuso que había sido un impulso de ella para romper la tensión que había entre ellos, o que había sido algo como una muestra de apoyo o algo así.

Se levanto de la silla y camino con lentitud hacia la puerta, y la abrió, solo para mirar a Lisbon una vez más sobre su hombro y salió de la oficina.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-¿Qué demonios, fue eso?-se preguntaba Lisbon

Primero le decía lo que pensaba, la hacia enojar, sonrojar y hasta avergonzar y después se iva sin mas , la verdad es que ella si llego a pensar que el tiene acceso directo a su mente, pero bueno dejo este pensamiento para otra ocasión, por otra parte estaba algo confundida, en un momento estaba coqueteando vilmente con ella y al otro se marchaba con una cara que no te decía nada acerca de lo que sentía en ese momento, en verdad le estaba costando trabajo entenderlo, es cierto que llego a considerar la posibilidad de que aquel hombre que acababa de salir por aquella puerta era bipolar, pero aun así creyó que lo mejor sería dejar enfriar las cosas un poco, al menos por el día de hoy.

-Es lo mejor-se dijo a si misma

Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que una sonrisa traviesa y dulce a la vez se asomo por sus labios.

-Por ahora...-dijo ahora casi en un susurro y tocándose con el dedo indice los labios, recordando lo que había hecho hacia pocos minutos atrás.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Al salir de la oficina los chicos estaban viéndole, pero trataron de disimular, el sonrió y camino hacia la silla donde estaba su saco.

-Byeee...-dijo tomándolo y saliendo rápidamente para evitar cualquier pregunta.

-¿Jane, a donde ..-dijo Van Pelt lo mas rápido que pudo al verlo volar literalmente de la oficina, pero no pudo terminar la oración cuando el ya se había ido.

-vas?-termino de decir la pelirroja

-¡Yo quería saber porque lloraba hace un rato en la oficina de la jefa!..-dijo Van Pelt con un cierto toque de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Es que acaso le habrá sucedido algo?-dijo ahora sumamente preocupada

-Grace no creo que le pase nada , si eso fuera sabes que por mucho que lo intente siempre hay algo que lo delata, como … estando distraído, o realmente dormido, o que este sin hacer nada, es como un niño si está quieto es porque algo hizo o algo le pasa, en esos momentos es cuando hay que preguntar-finalizo Cho.

-Supongo que debes tener razón-dijo ella con una sonrisa, y ya visiblemente más calmada.

-Además el sabe qué pues puede contar con nosotros incondicionalmente-dijo ahora Rigsby.

-Eso es cierto, ok dejemos que si algo le pasa el nos diga, si quiere claro-finalizo la pelirroja.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-No pensé que esto estuviese taaaaan bueno-decía con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro.

Se encontraba caminando alrededor de alguna calle cerca del centro de Sacramento con un helado de chocolate en su mano derecha, saboreándolo como si se tratase de la cosa más deliciosa del mundo.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y aunque hacia un poco de frio ya, el era feliz comiendo su helado, decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de un parque mientras se terminaba su delicioso postre.

Vio a algunos niños en los juegos, corriendo, saltando y soltando de vez en vez una que otra carcajada.

Se sentó en una banca para ver como jugaban los pequeños, ahí se quedo ya hasta que el sol desapareció del cielo dejando ver unas pocas estrellas en este, era hora de irse , se coloco su saco y camino acompasadamente hacia su auto pasando por una parte un poco más obscura del parque.

Cuando de repente escucho un sollozo en uno de los arboles que estaban al fondo del parque, trato de enfocar su vista hacia la persona que estaba sentada o tirada al lado del árbol, según su punto de vista.

Decidió acercarse al ver que se trataba de una joven que pedía ayuda apenas con un hilo de voz desde aquel árbol, se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo al verla ahora mas claramente tirada y con el cabello un poco revuelto y la ropa un tanto rasgada, se puso de cuclillas de frente a ella.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto jane a la chica.

Ella no respondió.

-Hey!, ¿estas bien?-dijo ahora tratando de acercarse un poco más a la joven.

-no, creo que no-dijo ella con la voz un poco quebrada.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?-pregunto un poco preocupado.

La ayudo a reincorporarse y a apoyar su espalda en el tronco del árbol, estando de frente pudo verla un poco mejor, se trataba de una chica joven de rasgos finos y piel blanca, sumamente blanca, y cabello oscuro, toda una belleza la chica, pero esto no lo perturbo ni mucho menos, al contrario se preocupo un poco mas ya que siendo tan bonita le pudieron haber hecho algo sumamente horrible.

-No lo sé, acabo de despertar aquí, y… y no sé qué paso-dijo ella con la voz un poco más recuperada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto pausadamente

-Lisa- respondió ella con un ligero tono de temor en su voz

-No te preocupes llamare a una ambulancia, todo va a estar bien –dijo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

De pronto ella se incorporo un poco mas y aclaro su garganta, le miro a los ojos y ya con la voz completamente repuesta le dijo.

-Pareces una buena persona, pero así son las cosas, lo siento-dijo ella con un poco de remordimiento en sus ojos.

El sintió como un frio recorrió su espalda al escuchar lo que la chica había dicho, en ese momento se escucho un ruido a espaldas de Jane, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando volteo alguien lo tomo por los hombros y le trato de tapar la boca con lo que parecía para él un trozo de algodón o tela, el ya sabía que le esperaba, así que trato de zafarse del agarre de aquella persona, pero era físicamente más fuerte que él, tenía las de perder, su mente trato de procesar algún plan, sin éxito trato de hacerle daño al hombre, al hacerlo vio que la persona que lo sostenía era un hombre mucho más joven que él y por supuesto más fuerte, este lo golpeo con fuerza en la mejilla, lo cual dejo fuera de juego a Jane haciéndolo entorpecer y obligándolo a voltear al lado derecho, con lo cual hizo más fácil el trabajo de aquel hombre ya que en esa mano tenia la tela, se la coloco en la nariz.

El trato de forcejear, de mover la cabeza, los brazos, trato de aguantar la respiración un poco, pero fue inútil, sintió como poco a poco iba perdiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a la chica que lo había hecho caer en esa tal vez MORTAL trampa.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAHHHHH!<strong>

**Bueno la verdad es que me costó un poco de trabajo volver a agarrar el hilo de la historia, pero bueno lo hice :D , así que espero y les haya gustado se me hizo largo espero y no se les haya hecho tedioso bueno espero hacer el otro cap. terminando este y no tardarme tanto así que , sigan disfrutando de la historia y si les gusto háganmelo saber atraves de un review que saben que los amo :D**


	6. ¿ Remordimientos ?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! , lo sé tarde horrores para volver a escribir un capitulo pero bueeeeeno han pasado muchas cosas y pues que puedo decir me han absorbido la mayoría de mi tiempo sin que yo quisiera…. pero aquí estoy denuevo: D que es lo que importa y ammm enserio les pido una **

**GRRAAAAAAAAN DISCULPA a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia y pues ya sin más…. **

**AQUÍ ESTA EL TAAAAN (si aja) ESPERADO CAPITULO ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Remordimientos?<strong>

A veces me he detenido a pensar….que a pesar de todo lo bueno que hacen los policías hoy en día y la verdad es que entre más pienso en ello mas asco me dan…que les da derecho a meterse en asuntos que nos les importan, si hay algún homicidio ¿que se ganan con ver quién es el responsable?, saben que es lo que se ganan….Yo les diré lo que se ganan, que se les dé…

**CAZA**

Eso es lo que se ganan y la verdad es que se lo ganan a pulso ya que a mí en lo personal me encanta darles caza a estos policías es tan divertido, me hace sentir vivo y me hace sentir bien ,la verdad es que yo no mato ,mando a hacer este tipo de negocios a otras personas y esto quiere decir que en todos los casos que me han llevado a juicio siempre salgo con una triunfante sonrisa en mi rostro llena de satisfacción y de malicia de saber que como siempre me he salido con la mía y podre dar mi siguiente paso evitando como siempre …LA CARCEL o LA PENA DE MUERTE, que es lo único que sé que me merezco, y si lo sé pero aun así no tengo ni un solo remordimiento a la hora de dormir ni mucho menos.

Así que me encuentro en este mismo momento observando a este hombre de rubios rizos, esta inconsciente atado a esa silla, de la cual no podrá moverse en absoluto, creo que ese golpe si sirvió después de todo fue un golpe muy duro el que se le comienza a notar en su mejilla, y bueno espero y el sangrado de su nariz y labio se detenga pronto porque pues la verdad es que no quiero que se desangre tengo algo más divertido guardado para el , pero que importa dentro de nada ese golpe será el menor de sus problemas, aun así me pregunto qué es lo extraordinario en el…. Es decir se dice que es muy inteligente pero la manera en que lo capturamos fue ridículamente absurda!

Es cierto lo sé, pero aun así el cayo, es lo que más me impresiona porque una persona con su coeficiente intelectual hubiese sospechado, pero una persona que trabaja con la policía y tiene un coeficiente intelectual tan alto…. Por favor! No creo que nadie haya cometido ese tipo de error, aun así aquí esta inconsciente e indefenso frente a mí.

Sera cierto lo ¿del alto coeficiente? , tal vez según se dice…no hay que bajar la guardia, la verdad es que se ve normal por así decirlo, bueno se ve que es un hombre maduro pero fuera de eso no se ve otra característica extraordinaria en el al menos no a simple vista.

Esperare pacientemente a que el GRAN…PATRICK JANE despierte para así poder averiguar, si lo que se rumorea sobre él es cierto….

Fue el último pensamiento que le dedico por el momento al consultor, George.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EN EL CBI, (unas horas mas tarde)...**

-Chicos tenemos un caso-dijo la ojiverde jefa de la unidad pasando su mirada por sobre su equipo, pero al posarse en cierto sillón, le extraño no ver a cierto consultor rubio tirado sobre el aparentando dormir.

-Si jefa, ¿Cuál es el caso?-pregunto una chica pelirroja.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Jane?-pregunto de nuevo Lisbon, evadiendo la pregunta de Grace.

-Ni idea, bueno al menos yo no le he visto desde que salió de su oficina y eso fue hace com horas, jefa-dijo Rigsby a la menuda mujer.

-Yo tampoco sé nada de él, no me ha llamado para molestarme con cualquiera de sus tonterías, fue algo extraño que no lo hiciera, ya que últimamente soy algo así como su desestrezante personal-dijo Lisbon a su equipo.

Ellos la miraron extrañados por lo último que menciono, pero aun así no dijeron nada.

Lisbon salió de la oficina con rumbo al estacionamiento, mientras su equipo la seguía un poco alejados de ella, ya que iban teniendo una pequeña charla acerca de lo que menciono brevemente.

-¿Escucharon lo que dijo?- menciono en voz baja pero aun así audible para Cho y Rigsby

**-**Si, que Jane no se presento-menciono Cho con su inmutable tono de voz.

-No!, eso no-dijo la pelirroja con cierto enfado hacia Cho

-¿Entonces qué es?-pregunto ahora Rigsby.

-Lo que ella dijo… de ¿_ya que últimamente soy algo así como su desestrezante personal_?-dijo a los 2 hombre que la acompañaban y tratando de imitar el tono de voz de su jefa.

-Si lo escuche, ¿Qué tiene de interesante?- dijo Cho.

-¿Es que acaso ustedes no creen, que a Jane le guste la jefa? – dijo VanPelt sonrojada.

-Tal vez…. –dijo Rigsby.

-No me interesa – dijo Cho adelantándose un poco de ellos.

-Claro que te interesa, anda viejo tu sabes la verdad ¿cierto? – le dijo Rigsby corriendo hacia él para darle alcance junto con una aun sonrojada VanPelt.

-¿Si ustedes ya saben la respuesta a esa pregunta no entiendo cual es el punto de querer que yo se los repita? – menciono Cho parándose frente a ellos.

-¡No queremos que nos lo repitas, queremos que nos lo confirmes! –dijo Rigsby mirando a Cho un tanto emocionado.

-Además tu eres el más cercano a él, tu sabes perfectamente que pasa por su mente –sentencio Rigsby.

-No seas exagerado Rigsby –dijo VanPelt a modo de regaño a Rigsby.

-Si – dijo Cho interrumpiendo sus miradas mortales (jajajaa y luego de esos dos xD) y luego se fue.

-¿Qué…. que fue eso? –dijo Rigsby.

-¿Si…. Qué? – volvió a mencionar tratando de analizar toda la conversación anterior.

-Yeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii ¡! –grito VanPelt al mismo tiempo en que saltaba, asustando a Rigsby en el camino y ganándose unas miradas extrañadas de varios agentes que pasaban a su lado en ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede, me asustaste? – dijo Rigsby tocándose exageradamente el pecho con una mano.

-Yo lo sabiaaaaa! , lo sabiaaaaa! –dijo en voz alta y con una sonrisa autosuficiente en sus labios muy al estilo Patrick Jane , salió corriendo para darle alcance a su jefa y a Cho en el estacionamiento dejando a Rigsby como tonto parado a mitad del pasillo.

Era oficial, Rigsby no entendía nada de lo que dijo la pelirroja, lo único que atino a decir fue:

-No entendí…..- y avanzo rápidamente al estacionamiento.

En el trayecto de camino a la escena del crimen como faltaba el consultor decidieron ir los 4 en un solo auto, ya que era en un lugar cercano a las oficinas de CBI.

-Oh!, por dioooooooooooooos! Ya entendí, yo también lo sabiaaaaaaaa – grito de repente Rigsby en la camioneta mientras Lisbon del susto casi volcó la camioneta a mitad del camino.

-¿Qué se supone que entiendes y sabes, como para que quieras matarnos de un susto a todos? – menciono molesta Lisbon a Rigsby.

-Ah, yo….ammm no, nada enserio - finalizo serio pero victorioso de haber comprendido por fin.

QUE AQUEL ¡SI! Fue la confirmación que estaban esperando de parte de Cho, para que oficialmente supieran VanPelt y el que si, efectivamente a Jane le gusta la Jefa.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**EN ALGUN SITIO NO MUY ALEJADO DEL CBI...**

-Creo que iré a curarlo- menciono la chica tomando un botiquín de primeros auxilios que encontró guardado remotamente en esa bodegucha.

-Pero no hagas tanto drama trata de no despertarlo, déjalo que descanse un poco más, después de todo no volverá a descansar, bueno si pero en una tumba jajajaa- menciono james a Lisa, quien se alejaba.

-Idiota – dijo entre dientes la pelinegra marchándose del lugar donde se encontraba james.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, aun seguía atado a la silla,

-pero que estúpida- pensó la chica,

- ¿A dónde querías que fuera? – se dijo a sí misma con sarcasmo

Se termino de acercar y encendió una luz que estaba del otro lado de la habitación y giro lentamente su cabeza miro hacia la esquina izquierda de esta, y le hizo una mueca a la cámara que se encontraba grabando la actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo en esa habitación.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar alguna estupidez mas , si te dice algo idiota James , te doy permiso de que le des una paliza Mark– le hablo la chica a la cámara sabiendo que alguien en otra habitación la estaba escuchando.

Aquella luz no alumbraba toda la habitación pero si alumbraba lo necesario para que la chica supiera que es lo que estaba haciendo.

Hacia un momento que ella se había acercado al rubio, este se veía un poco pálido ya que hacia menos de 3 horas que le habían secuestrado y tenia al menos 1 hora que el sangrado se había detenido, tal vez por eso la palidez se decía la chica, había bastante sangre seca que en algún momento escurrió por su rostro hasta llegar a su camisa y a su chaleco manchándolos.

Además tenia la mejilla bastante hinchada a ciencia cierta no podía describir cuan fuerte fue el daño ya que se encontraba desmayado por así decirlo gracias a que la sustancia que se encontraba en el paño que uso Mark para dormir a Jane era nada más ni nada menos que Cloroformo y en 2 ocasiones que quiso despertar y no se encontraba George optaron por que siguiera "desmayado" hasta que el llegara y decidiera con que comenzar.

Ahora si se acerco un poco mas con la intención de poder limpiar de su rostro toda esa sangre, tomo un trozo de algodón y le puso alcohol, se acerco hasta quedar de espaldas a la cámara que había en la habitación y de frente a Jane que respiraba acompasadamente.

Acerco su mano a la altura de la mejilla de Jane para poder limpiarle, se acerco con cuidado como temiendo hacerle más daño del que ya le habían hecho, cuando de pronto.

-¿Qué se supone, que vas a hacer ahora, Lisa?….. Claro si es que ese es tu nombre – dijo Jane apenas moviendo los labios, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo su cabeza en la misma posición.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – soltó un grito y pego un ligero salto la chica al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que debía estar fuera de juego.

La cámara ni siquiera capto cuando Jane le hablo a la chica , ya que ella puesto que estaba de espalda a esta cubría de lleno el rostro y la mitad del cuerpo de Jane , y por supuesto ni Mark, ni James se dieron cuenta de lo que paso, solo hasta que escucharon el grito que dio Lisa se alertaron un poco, pero pensaron que había sido algún insecto de la habitación en donde se encontraba que la había asustado, después de todo ella miro al suelo inmediatamente y miro a la cámara a la vez que sonría nerviosamente y decía - no fue nada -.

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUÍ NOS QUEDAMOOOOOOOOOSSS! <strong>

**Sé que soy mala lo siento no lo puedo evitar…**

**Y díganme que creen que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**-¿LISA LE HARA DAÑO A JANE?**

**-¿LISBON SE DARA CUENTA QUE JANE ESTA SECUESTRADO?**

**-¿ACASO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA?**

**XD jajajaa prometo actualizar pronto HASTA ENTONCES : D byeeeeeeee byeeeeeee**


End file.
